


Dog Days

by SolarMoon59



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMoon59/pseuds/SolarMoon59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred comes home to his favourite pet.<br/>America/Russia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Envyer!  
> Special thanks to Lory for beta reading this for me!

“Come on, aren’t you hungry?”

“Don’t give me that look. You know you can’t have human food.”

“You’re not gonna have anything else after this, so you better eat up.”

What a cute face Ivan had when he looked at him like that! A soft face and shiny platinum hair topped by a cute pair of silver dog ears, held in place by a headband. The Russian’s body was  (almost) completely nude, save for his black collar and the long tail that flowed from the plug nestled between his round ass cheeks. It was a sight only Alfred would ever see.

“Is it this?” Kneeling in front of his chattel (Ivan hated when Alfred used words like that to describe his situation, small defiances to it severely punished), his hand moving beneath his body to cup his thick cock that hung heavily, flushed a beautiful shade of crimson that was only offset by the metal rings that almost cruelly squeezed round the base and his balls; a hole for a key visible on the silvery restraint.

An unbidden keen escaped from behind the black bit-gag that was pulled tight round Ivan’s head, drool dripping down his chin. The blush in his cheeks spread rapidly to his ears, matching the pink tinge that covered most of his body.

Chuckling softly, Alfred teased the head with his thumb, relishing in the muffled sounds that rang from his lover’s throat. “Don’t worry babe, I won’t leave you hanging for long, you’ve been a good dog.” His free hand stroked the soft silvery locks on Ivan’s head, glancing to the bags he had left on the table in the kitchen. He just couldn’t resist teasing his pup! “Let me put away the groceries, and I’ll be right back to take care of you.”

As Alfred stood to store the food, Ivan took the initiative to press naked flesh against his owner’s leg, small sounds of need making themselves known. He wanted, no, he needed his master. If that meant he had to plead at the man’s knees then that was exactly what he would do.

After all, his master deserved a good dog that knew how to beg.

The pink dog dish was set on the ground in front of him, the bit finally loosened and removed. Ivan worked his jaw a moment, lifting his gaze to Alfred. Instead of eating, however, he nudged the American’s crotch with his nose, eyes glazed with lust.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Alfred swallowed audibly, feeling a twitch within the confines of his jeans. Seeing his lover so vulnerable, so exposed, so needy; the rush of power and libido was nearly too much.

Hastily Alfred hooked his fingers into the Russian’s collar, half pulling half dragging the dog-man to the living room. There was no time to take him upstairs to the bedroom, he wanted him now.

Tumbling onto the couch, Ivan was quick to straddle his master, tongues clashing in a pseudo-fight for dominance. Alfred tangled his fingers into the man’s hair, his other hand squeezing Ivan’s ass, earning a delicious whine.

Belt thrown haphazardly to the floor, Alfred rummaged in his pockets for lube, managing to pull out a small bottle and condom with it as Ivan rutted above him. Somehow Ivan always looked beautiful, even when begging for Alfred to bury himself in his body.

Working himself quickly, the American licked his lips as he took in his dog’s pale body, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Finally, he removed the plug from Ivan’s ass, his fingers digging into the man’s plush thighs as he buried his cock into his gaping hole, watching as Ivan’s expression turned into one of pure bliss.

“H-hah, I can still feel my cum inside you from earlier today, it’s amazing how you’re still so tight!” He whispered into the Russian’s ear, grinning wickedly at the hitch in his voice when Alfred hit his prostate. “God damn _Vanya_ you’re fucking _beautiful_.”

Above him Ivan twisted and mewled in intense pleasure, his cock bobbing and red while the lock caught the light from the lamp above. In a twisted way, he looked like a captive angel.

“A-Alik, please, t-take it off!”

“In a moment, Vanya,” his grip tightens as he flips them both over, pinning Ivan beneath him and bending the man until his own cock was in his face. Finally, Alfred thrusted into Ivan like an animal, pounding into the body beneath. He pulled the key to the cockring from his necklace beneath his shirt, managing to put it into the lock.

Realizing what Alfred was going to do, Ivan pushed at his shoulders, shaking his head. “N-nooo, not like this!”

Alfred only ignored his protests, the lock coming undone and the metal falling onto the couch besides Ivan’s head as he manages to hit his dog’s prostate dead-on.

WIth a cry, Ivan hit his orgasm, his own cum spilling over his face as Alfred fills his ass with his seed.

Cupping Ivan’s dirtied face with his hands, Alfred leans down, kissing his exhausted pet’s lips. “I love you, Vanya.”


End file.
